


Little Buttercup

by OleanderToxin



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Courier is a gay ho, Creampie, M/M, Mentions of other Confirmed Bachelor flings, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: The Courier has had a long day and all he wants is a night together with a rather handsome doctor stationed in the worst hell possible.





	Little Buttercup

The feeling of his strong hands in my hair made it all worthwhile to me. There weren't many men around here that I could share my affections with, so any that I could find, I tended to do so with reckless abandon. Sure there was always a risk, after all, what man didn't have a risk when it came to such a thing? But out in the wastes, in the heat of the Mojave, I find myself doing anything I can to feel a chill run down my spine.

His cock twitched in my mouth and I looked up for a brief moment as I watched his expression. The toll of the war was etched in his face, the lines around his mouth a story of his sorrow. This wasn't just for me, this was for him too. His brows furrowed up tighter, and so I returned to my duties between his thighs, mouth tightly sliding down to the base of his shaft. He smelled filthy, of sweat and blood and bile, but that didn't stop my own cock from throbbing hard under my pants. What could one expect from a doctor in the wastes, for him to smell of daisies and lavender?

Slipping a hand down the front of my pants, I fingered the tip of my cock slowly, stroking the shaft gently. I was so sensitive already, what with Richards' fat dick pressing into the back of my throat. Didn't want to shoot off early and cause me to walk around with sticky slacks for the rest of the night. It was hard enough getting Legion blood out of the seams of the fabric, much less cum.

“That's it, darling. You're well versed it seems.” His praise caused my heart to stir. I moaned around the thick shaft, breathing hotly through my nose as I buried it in the forest of coarse black hairs just above his cock. I shouldn't get too attached. I always got too attached. From Knight to Riveras, Vargas, and even Old Ben on occasion, I always got far too attached to those around me.

Richards' lifted me up from my spot, a sticky collection of threads connecting my mouth to the tip of his dick, and I could only stare at him glassy eyed as he smiled and pulled me to my feet. “Let me get you open for me,” he crooned as he pressed his face against the front of my pants, breathing in deep. Everything had to smell horrid, but at least the scent of another man's musk was always something to look forward to for those like us. He pulled down my pants and took the whole of my cock in his mouth, tongue teasing further back into my cunt. I was positively dripping, and I had to cover my mouth so that I didn't scream out in surprise. Many men would do this for me, but none were so talented or experienced as Richards. Even Old Ben didn't have anything on the tongue skills the doctor had.

While one hand curled around my lips so as to stifle any extreme noises, another went to slide through Richards' hair, cupping the back of his head as he ate me out like a man starving. What with the NCR's distaste for such actions from anyone, he must have been.

Groaning, I could see Richards look up as me with his lips wrapped around my cock, tongue teasing the head and pushing back the foreskin as he worked me. He felt amazing, and I could only do so much to muffle any sounds so that nearby troops wouldn't hear us.

He pulled away from me and looked up, licking his lips like a cat who had finally taken down the giant rat. He slid his fingers up and inside me, and I shuddered, nodding frantically. Yes, yes, yes, this was what I wanted, this was what I needed. “You're soaking. What a pretty thing you are, like this. Tell me what you want.”

Oh, an evil man. A man of ill repute and one I wanted to curse to the ends of the hell scarred earth. But I was desperate, and anything for him to shove that cock that I had been so carefully tending to inside me. “F-fuck me,” I could only stutter as I reached down and spread myself open for Richards to see. “Fuck me good, Doc.”

I could see his cock twitch between his legs as I spoke. I was a man of few words, and though I'd have preferred to keep it that way, Richards always had me eating out of the palm of his hand. I was weak to him, weak to that smile, the way he looked at me. I was a delicious meal for him and I wanted to be eaten. I wanted to be devoured by him, just like this.

He pulled me down into his lap and I straddled him, the tip of his cock pressing against my tight hole as he did so. “You're such a good boy. I'll have to take good care of you then.” Pushing my hips down, he took control and I felt my mind blank for the first time in a while. The feeling of cock pushing inside my body always made me feel complete. Maybe I was a whore. Maybe I should be working on the Strip or in Casa Madrid with Jimmy. Perhaps I should just be toted around with the soldiers, let them use me as a relief of sorts. But no, I had certain obligations to perform. Didn't stop me from taking the time to enjoy myself in the middle of fucking nowhere with Richards cock stuffed inside me as far as I could take.

Whining, I nodded and Richards began his assault. My body trembled with each rolling thrust up into my tight, begging little hole. What was it with Doctors and knowing every possible way to touch a man? I felt like I was soaring on jet, felt like I was unbreakable. I wanted Richards to try, though. I wanted to feel him use me like the slut I was.

“Wreck me,” I whimpered softly in his ear, and felt him still in me for a brief second. It was as if he were absorbing what I said, because that moment passed and Richards picked me up, flipping me onto my back and pushed my legs above my head as he began to slam inside me.

I could feel the head of his cock hitting my deepest parts, his balls slamming against my ass as I tried to cover my mouth in time to muffle my noises. Certainly someone heard us by now, the tents weren't the best soundproofing in the wastes after all. With each push inside, my eyes rolled farther and farther back into my head. I was losing my mind, Richards fucked with more ferocity than a deathclaw, and I could barely keep myself sane from it.

Shuddering as I came around him, I could feel him shoot deep inside, filling my body with his seed. Panting, I looked down, watching as he pulled himself from by body after depositing his load as far in as he could manage. I had long ago since destroyed my body's ability for having children, so I didn't worry too much about that fear. Instead, I worried if I would grow addicted to this. Buffout and my PTM were one thing. This was something that Fixer couldn't tend to.

Well, I'd worry about that when the time came. Now I had a cock to clean off.

 


End file.
